The Spoken
by CecePJOTHG
Summary: The seven and Reyna were hit with a spell that makes you speak your thoughts and they say some random stuff. READ AND REVIEW PLZ I BEG U BUT I CAN'T GET DOWN O MY KNEES TO PROVE IT.
1. Chapter 1

**Please Review, I would lov it if you did. Love me**

**In Olympus**

"Hey, this year we should do it to the seven including that Reyna girl. I'm sure they have embarrassing things to say." Hermes clearly started. "O my self, yes." Zeus said. "What a father you are." Poseidon said.

"Your the one to speak." Hades said. "Your not much better." Athena told him. The gods started arguing on who was better. (No surprise.) The whole Olympus started shaking. "Stop guys now." Aphrodite said.

Her words held power and all the gods fell silent. "Hands up for Hermes idea." All the gods put up their hands. "See how easy that was." Aphrodite Said calmly. "Ooooo it's my turn this year." Apollo squealed.

** In camp **

** Reyna **

"Did you guys like lunch." Annabeth asked. "Ya." Percy said. "You like everything." Leo said. Percy looked at him like he was an idiot. Oh wait he was one. Oppsss stating the obvious, sorry about that. Well this conversation was boring. Something exploded over them. Gold dust fell over us. "Did a monster explode over us." Leo said.

I back hand slapped him for saying something stupid. "Ow." Leo said. "What was that." Jason asked. Everyone shrugged and went on in life. Yes we have a life and going on in it is something really smart to do. Leo started staring at me. "Creepy stalker." I said. Leo grinned. I glared at him.

"Annabeth your so hot." Percy said with dreamy eyes. "Um... Thanks." Annabeth said awkwardly. "Reyna I love you." Leo said and then slapped his hand over his mouth the second he realized what he said. I stared at him with intense eyes but the they softened. Leo's hair was so curly that I was tempting to dump water over his head. Okay that was really random, where did that come from. "I'm gonna go die in hole now." Leo said.

"No don't I love you too." I said. What did I just say I don't love him, or do I. Oh my gods I didn't mean to say that. Leo stared at me and I stared at him. Leo's face was red but I bet mine was redder. "What happened, why did I say that." Leo and I said at the sane time. Percy turned to Annabeth and said. "

Where would you want our wedding to be." Annabeth looked confused. "What in hades, I only thought that I didn't mean to ask that question." Percy practically shouted. "Enough about your problems I just admitted that I loved Leo." I exclaimed. "Ditto over here but about Reyna not me but I love me too." Leo said.

"Percy can I touch your 6 pack." Annabeth asked. Annabeth's face exploded a red color and then she just walked away and stood behind a tree. "Pretty flower." Piper randomly said staring at a flower.

Jason stared at her awkwardly and then said." You smell good." "Frank your so dorkable." Hazel added to the confessing things that you never really say. "Cheese." I said. "Why are you thing about cheese." Jason asked. Annabeth was still hiding behind the cheese.

** Annabeth**

Asking if I could touch Percy's 6 pack in front of everyone was really embarrassing. Annabeth was going to stay behind this tree forever. She wouldn't be able to look upon any of them again without remembering this up. But Reyna loves Leo. I knew this day would come. Percy walked over to the tree I was to me.

I stuck my face on the tree. "Annabeth." Percy said. "Go die." I said. "You can always touch my awesome 6 pack." Percy said. "Shut up." Great now Percy me thinking about abs. And all to help matters he pulled up his shirt. Then I remembered Percy never shuts up. "Your not the only one who wants to touch my 6 pack."

"Don't make me slap you." Percy grinned. "What is it with women and slapping." I turned and kicked him in the shin. The forest spirits were obviously eavesdropping because they were all laughing. I started groaning like a bear and they all shut up. "Stop talking about your abs dude." Percy smirked. "You asked if you could touch them."

I stared at him until his face paled. I saw Reyna walked over to the tree 7 trees away from me. I peeked out from my tree and saw Jason laughing, Leo on the floor, Pipers face was completely red and Hazel and Frank were buried in their arms. "Why were you thinking about our wedding."

Annabeth imagined Percy getting down on one knee and rose bushes appearing as he pulled out a diamond ring and said "Will you marry me." "Why are you thinking about our wedding." I looked at him confused. "You just spoke your thought." Percy said. "What." Percy nodded. "What." I whined. "I love you don't leave me, Help me." Annabeth squealed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Review plz I beg plz plz plz**

**Percy**

Having Annabeth ask if she could touch my abs made me want to roll on the floor laughing (rotfl). But then again I asked where our wedding was gonna be. "Don't you dare rotfl because of me, unless you want to be tied to that tree." Annabeth said pointing to the tree she would tie me to.

"How do you know I wanted rotfl." I asked. "You just told me duh." Annabeth said with face telling me I was an idiot. "Ohhhhhhhhh." Annabeth said after a while and looked up. "Really is the best you can do." She shouted. Ohhhh yeah, now Percy understood. The gods annual prank.

Oh no Annabeth probably just made it worth. Apparently she noticed as well because she looked worried. Percy could imagine what was going on in Olympus. Hermes was shouting. "A challenge, we accept." Then wait for it. BOOM! Annabeth whacked her head against the tree. Great now what did they do. I hope it's no bad. I looked over to Annabeth. "Why me, why me." I heard in my head.

"Happy thoughts, Percy, 6 packs, shut up me." Awkward, did I just read Annabeth's mind. I turned and looked at Reyna. "I hate Leo now, stab." Something said in his head with eyes. If this went on for much longer I was going to be mentally scared for life. Yet my abs are still awesome. "Stop thinking about your stupid abs seaweedbrain." Annabeth shouted at me. Abs, abs, abs. I thought to my self. "Shut up" said Annabeth's voice in my head. "Stop reading my mind." I said. "Sure." Annabeth's voice said sarcastically.

**Annabeth**

Yay reading minds. Why not and I had to go make things worse by shouting at them. I already had to speak awkward random things out loud and now some people can read my mind. One of them being my idiotic excuse for a boyfriend.

Percy had an offended look on his face. Ops sorry Percy. "Whatever." Percy's voice said. "If you don't want to hear offensive things then stop reading my mind." I said as in I spoke it. "No, it interesting." Ditto I thought. He was really annoying sometimes.

More like always.

**Leo**

I would never be able to live his life the same way. I admitted my biggest secret. On the bright side she loves me too. I do want to go die in a hole now but I would prefer not to die. Why did I say that out loud and why was everything saying awkward random things. But mine was the worst.

It was so sudden and bad that if a normal person said it they would run and hide. Wimps. Actually I would to so I just walked my self a wimp. Now I was face planting on the dirt. Yay dirt." I'm an earthworm. " everyone there stared at me. I smiled and ran off. Some needs to save me from this disaster.


	3. Chapter 3

**Reading this u are going to think that i am really weird and random. FOr those who think that THANK U. Hope u enjoy had laugh. CHEESE, BRING THE PANCAKES. Okay review and stuff.**

**Thalia **

"Shut up." Thalia shouted. "Lalala." " I can't someone's forcing me to speak and why should I, I'm not saying bad things." Nico said. Thalia's black hair blew I'm the wind as she said.

"It's not that I'm just mentally scared and creep out about you saying random things. There are a few things in life that don't happen and one of them is Nico will never say random things." Nico look confused. "Haha you look so funny with that face." Thalia laughed. Thalia blushed.

"Did not mean to say that." She added casually. "I'm gonna go." She ran of and stumbled into Percy while Annabeth was punching him. "Percy why are you thinking about how good Annabeth looks when she's punching you and how much you love when she does that.

"Oh no. You've been infected to." Annabeth said. Thalia looked confused. Annabeth told her the story about the mind reading and thought saying. "That's why Nico was saying random things." Thalia said in understanding.

Annabeth and Percy gasped. "Nico." "Random." Annabeth finished. They looked completely shocked, like little puppies when they were aloud to do something bad for once. "Uh, why is Leo on the floor." "Um." Annabeth started. "Noo!" Thalia. Annabeth nodded her pony tail flinging up and down.

"Cheese." Percy said randomly. (Point of this it's random.) Thalia turned and punched him in the gut. "Thank you." Annabeth said.

**In Olympus. **

**Athena**

"Wait, why are they involved." Hades asked. Everyone looked confused but Athena stood there staring at them like they were idiots. Well in Athena's opinion they were. "They were obviously standing to close and got hit with the dust as well." Athena said crossing her arms and rolling her eyes.

All the gods faces were saying Ohhh. "That was stupid of us." Hephaestus declared. Athena glared at him like "o really." Note the sarcasm in that. Athena had no hope for these people and felt sorry for their children. Now Athena understood the reason why Annabeth kept calling her eucccch a seaweedbrain.

His father wasn't much better. At least he was the second-ish smartest on Olympus. Her own daughter was smarter then most of the gods here. Well no surprise, Annabeth was her daughter.

Athena thought that really they should bow down in front of her and telling her how awesome Annabeth is and Athena as well of course. Okay that would be weird for Annabeth.

Athena then rethought (this rarely happens for Athena, *cough* duh) that the mortals should just go telling Annabeth (and Athena) how awesome they are. At least eucccch (Percy, note that Eucccch is a better name for him, but no criticism now.) was doing a good job of it. (Shocker, eucccch did something right/good.)

**Nico**

Nico never knew or suspect that him being random would mentally creep out Thalia. Almost nothing creeped her out but heights. Well actually being random mentally creeped himself out. It felt weird saying creeped out. Nico never said creeped out. Creeped out he said slowly.

Anyway It was funny watching Thalia's expression but Nico now felt a little to much like Leo. In Nico's opinion this was not a good thing. No offense to Leo. Nico walked out into a place where people were saying chaotic messed up random things. Piper was speaking in French, Reyna was kicking Leo while shouting "I hate you."

Jason up in tree shout the names of different cheeses. "Brie, cheddar, mozzarella, Parmesan." Nico now changed the definition of random into well this. Hazel and Frank were giving each other faces. He saw Annabeth, Percy and Thalia by a tree and Thalia kept punching Percy.

Annabeth was leaned back in the tree, arms crossed saying "Thank you." "Hello my fellow polka dot penguins." Nico said with out being conscious of if until he said it. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at him like he just slapped a panda. "What in hades." Reyna said. Great Nico thought and then he just smiled sheepishly.

**Annabeth**

Annabeth didn't know how this could get any worse. They would be forced to do random things or things we never really do. Annabeth officially hated her self for thinking that.

That's when Percy picked up a daisy and started chewing it like a cow. Annabeth turned and saw Nico right in front of her. Then he tried to eat the tree but he looked confused. She turned back and Thalia was skipping around. Then she started singing Bulletproof.

Then Thalia realized she was singing and stopped skipping and cupped her hands over her mouth. Annabeth turned back over to the others just in time to see something so unlikely that it would be more likely to see a banana swimming in the lake with a pear. This was actually true.

Reyna stared at Leo as he got of the floor. Leo had a twig in his hair and mud across his face and clothes. "Um ow!" Leo said. "I gonna have a bruise the size of a water melon there." He brushed himself off and removed the twig from his hair.

Reyna glared at Leo. Now this is where the unexpected part happens. Reyna grabbed Leo and kissed him. Not a kiss on the cheek and real french kiss. (The gross kind). Annabeth started jumping up and down and shaking her hand and squealed. Percy and Thalia stared at her. "They kissed, they kissed, Leo and Reyna." Annabeth said excitedly.

Percy and Thalia started laughing, they were laughing so hard that they were crying. When they settled down they noticed, Annabeth staring at them. That when Annabeth broke out singing. "Stay, stay, stay, I've been loving you for quite some time, time, time." Annabeth grabbed Percy and started dancing around with him.

Percy looked confused at first but then he smiled. Then Annabeth switched songs. "You don't know about me, but I guess you want to." Thalia probably thought this was really awkward so she left. That's when it hit Annabeth that she would never sing and even if she did it wouldn't be to Percy. "Ahhh what wrong with me."


End file.
